DBU Skits
by ltj056
Summary: Comical Skits based on memes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Thought you guys would like some Memetic Badassery style comedy, so here it is!**

 **-Jimeze, The Lady Master-**

Jimeze had just blasted Jilcol off the arena. Rozie and Ribrianne were watching the skeptical with where there eyes should have been. Jimeze turned to them with a smile, "My Maidens, I will win this tournament in your name!"

Rozie and Ribrianne smiled widely, "Yes Jimeze!"

Jimeze turned to Zirloin, "My comrade, I have a full proof plan to win!"

Zirloin nodded, "What is it, Mighty Jimeze?"

"On my signal, send the arena down and I will teleport it!"

Zirloin slammed his hands onto the arena, causing it to turn a metallic grey, and Jimeze put his hand on it. Zirloin send the arena down, all but them flying, and Jimeze used I.T. on it. All the fighters fell into the void and the Grand Priest descended, "All universes but U2 have been eliminated!"

Ribrianne and Rozie grabbed Jimeze's arms and kissed his cheeks. The Yardrat smiled widely, clearly indicating rubbing something into someone else's face.

 **-Bollarator The Terminator-**

The arena of the TOP was burnt and completely barren. Bodies of dozens upon dozens laid in shambles. Goku was laying on the ground, dead as a doornail, Jiren's body was scorched and smoldering, Hit was suffering from electric shocks, and the Grand Priest was kneeling, "Please, have mercy."

Two red beans struck the Priest in the chest, pushing him back. The sounds of metallic stomping were heard as Bollarator stomped down on the Priest's head, crunching was heard from across the multiverse as the crab like machine stood triumph over his victims, "You are all dead, Bolla!" 

He turned to the Zenos and their guards, "You're next, Bolla!"

The guards dashed towards him, but Bollarator swung his arms and split them in half. The Zenos raised their hands and was about to erase him, "That won't work, Bolla!"

Bollarator fired a large beam that completely consumed the Zenos. Bollarator stood triumph, "Targets destroyed, Bolla!" 

Bollarator's eyes glowed bright red.

 **-Shantza The Ultimate-**

There were an army of shadowy figures rampaging across a planet. People were screaming and the shadow puppets had a look of amusement on them. People were screaming and, on a far hillside, Shantza was watching with a completely blank expression. Shantza watched on and didn't even emote, "Good." 

His mere words caused the multiverse to shake and shatter. Because Shantza was all mighty and powerful, so none could stand in his divine way.

 **-Rota's Ability-**

The small pigman was staring down Jiren and Goku with a dead serious look, "You both have no defense against my ability!"

Jiren was staring at the pigman, "I doubt you possess such power."

Rota charged a red orb in his hands. The orb possessed such power that it caused a vacuum that sucked Goku and Jiren into it, then it sucked the entire World of Void into it's force. There was a bright red flash and everything went white. All except for Rota, who was now drifting in the multiverse, "Told you! You didn't stand a chance!" 

**-Chapil The Indestructible-**

Chapil was standing on a circular arena. Out of nowhere a Hakai orb, a dozen nuclear missiles, a Kamehameha, and a giant azz laser beam appeared and hit him directly. There was explosion that could be seen from space, turning the planet into a barren wasteland. On the same very hill, Chapil turned to no one in particular and smirked.

 **-U10's lost-**

No one on U10 can compete with Shantza and Rota. No segment for them.

 **-Jiren's Multiverse Destruction-**

Jiren was standing in the middle of a lake, then flexed his magnificent muscles. A massive wave of energy consumed everyone and everything, turning everything and everyone into a red aura. The wave continued to grow and grow, until there was nothing left of it's purely awesome presence.

 **It's moments like these that make me appreciate the internet. Anyway, gotta go. The news says something about a red light destroying the planet or some junk. Survive the apocalypse, join the club. #AllseriousnessIhavenoideawhyIdidthislol**


	2. Chi Chi's Dominance!

Goku was on the ground with Jiren preparing a Ki blast, "Son Goku, this is where it-" 

" _GOKU!"_ An enormous scream came from nowhere.

Goku and Jiren turned to see Chi Chi running towards them. Before Goku could even say anything, she kicked Jiren in the face and sent him flying into the stands, "What were you doing?! Fighting in a tournament when you should have been making money for the family!"

"C'mon Chi Chi, the universes are at risk here."

"What good is the universes still being around if we don't have the money to support ourselves!?"

"But Chi Chi."

Chi Chi glowed a bright red aura and picked up Goku by the neck, "We are going home right now and you are going to work!"

The Grand Priest appeared next to them, "Pardon me miss, but we are in the middle of a tournament."

Chi grabbed him the shirt and glared into his eyes. She saw fear, but all the Grand Priest could see was rage filled flames that could engulf all life if it was left unchecked. She released the Priest and he flew into the air with tears in his eyes. Chi Chi started to drag Goku away and jumped off the edge of the arena.

 **Before you say anything, I actually like Goku and Chi Chi's marriage. I won't lie and say it's perfect. It's flawed, but to me that's part of it's charm.**

 **Now let's hope I actually upload something next time.**


End file.
